Why angels dont survive
by ittzumi
Summary: "Hay una razon por la cual no existen angeles en este mundo, Santana. La gente asesina la inocencia que hay en ella, cortan sus alas por envidia o temor hasta ahogar sus almas a este mundo gris y desesperanzado". Post "The Break up" Brittany cae en una espiral de depresion que llev a aun terrible accidente.
1. Fading to Black

Lo odiaba todo.

Odiaba tener que ir clases dictadas por profesores tan aburridos de sí mismos y de lo que repetían año tras año que podían inducir el sueño, el tedio y el malhumor con una sencillez que en otro momento podría haber considerarado mágica pero que hoy solo lograba fastidiarla, más aun el hecho de que esto se repetía, clase por clase, dia tras dia, semana tras semana sin cambiar. Pero mas que todo eso, odiaba ver que ellos también lo odiaban.

Odiaba que su gato escapara constantemente para refugiarse siempre entre los mismos arbustos y como estos arañarían sus brazos cuando lo recogiera. La frustraba verlo dormir durante horas interminables mientras ella desfallecía del cansancio intentando estudiar para algún examen que asechaba en el almanaque. Pero más que todo eso, odiaba el saber que estaba ocurriendo y que , por primera vez, el jugar a ser la tonta y distraída no le serviría de absolutamente nada

Odiaba los gritos de Sue Sylvester y lo ridículamente complejas, peligrosas y exigentes que se estaban volviendo sus coreografías a la inversa del glee club que cada día tenia menos y menos baile en sus performance (Y si, eso también la molestaba) o como parecía existir una barrera entre los chicos nuevos y el viejo grupo que solo lograban superar para coincidir en el resentimiento que aun flotaba por el desastre de gimme more y sus repercusiones, digamos, sociales.

¿Pero en este momento? En este exacto momento lo que más odiaba era la fría bebida impactar en su rostro y caer, dejando atrás un camino pegajoso y un olor muy fuerte "a fresa" , adivino, al abrir los labios para dejar salir el aire y saborear el refresco de la forma más amarga. Lentamente abrió los ojos, lamentándose en el instante que estos comenzaron a escocer por el contacto con el líquido pero arriesgándose a observar sus cuadernos que goteaban completamente arruinados y esto solo pudo acrecentar toda esa oleada de emociones guiadas por la impotencia de no tener la fuerza de defenderse: no de apartarse al verlos venir y no de perseguirlos para decirles su cinco verdades al oírlos marchar.

"Ojala" se dijo a si misma mientras avanzaba lentamente por los pasillos hacia su siguiente clase "fuera asi de fuerte" pero no lo era, no era confrontativa y podría hacer muchas cosas solo por evitar una pelea, penosamente entre esas cosas estaban estos maltratos a los que no estaba acostumbrada y que de pronto trajeron lagrimas a sus ojos, lágrimas de dolor e ira, de vergüenza y frustración, había tantos sentimientos debatiéndose por salir que decidió bloquearlas, concentrarse en respirar tan calmadamente como le era posible para tragarse el llanto que veía venir, lo veía aproximarse en el segundo en que un recuerdo golpeo su mente

-o-

_"No entiendo como pueden ser tan crueles… quiero decir, nosotras nunca hicimos llorar a nadie uhm…solo fuimos algo intimidantes, creo" – despegue los ojos del suelo, evitando regresar la mirada a la escena porque sabía que si lo hacía entonces necesitaría ir al encuentro de aquel chico y Santana habia sido muy clara en eso de que no me entrometiera salvo caso me sintiera suicida…y que aun asi tampoco me acercara a los bravucones_

_"algo intimidantes" repitió con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si saboreara las palabras pensativamente lo cual es raro porque jamás les encontré ningún sabor "estoy segura que otros no lo describirían asi Britt" me quede en silencio y como si sintiera que esperaba algo más que esa respuesta, siguió " Supongo que si lloran dan puntos extra o algo así, les satisface ver que tan profundo llegan"_

_"yo no podría…no llorar"_

_"A ti no te pasara nada" dijo de repente, casi atropellando mis palabras y frenando en seco. Me sorprendió y supongo que a ella también porque enseguida agrego, mas lento y de forma pausada que éramos porristas y que eso significaba que éramos las reinas del McKinley_

_"¿Y tenemos un ejercito? Vamos a necesitarlo por si se rebelan"_

_"No necesitas un ejercito, me tienes a mi " No volteo a verme, simplemente comenzó a caminar pero estaba bien, yo necesitaba ver sus ojos para saber que era verdad y pronto continúe mi caminata hasta alcanzar su lado, mas tranquila, mas segura._

-o-

Pero esa seguridad era solo un recuerdo, así como los días en los que era tratada como una reina parecían tan lejanos como la persona que le había prometido protegerla y dios cuanto quería llorar en este momento! Sin embargo esas palabras resonaban en su mente y aunque sabía que liberar las lágrimas le traería algún extraño y mínimo consuelo, no las dejo salir. Cambio el curso de sus pasos para avanzar, ahora, a contracorriente en el mar de estudiantes que se apuraban a sus diferentes clases mientras sus pasos se volvían cada vez más acelerados hacia el baño.

Baño al que entro minutos después, mareada entre toda la gente y sofocada por sus propias emociones, con lágrimas limpiando caminos en su rostro mientras dejaba los libros de lado para abrir la canilla mientras pensaba que este sería el primer granizado de muchos, de todos los que no habían llegado cuando aún estaban juntas y ella la protegía, prometiéndole el infierno a quien se le ocurriera semejante locura.

Pero se había ido, la había dejado y ella estaba simplemente perdida en todos los sentidos imaginables, llorando en silencio en un baño observando su reflejo borroso por las lágrimas que se seguían acumulando mientras se intentaba deshacer del líquido sin mucho éxito: el cabello aún se encontraba pegajoso, las ropas manchadas y ahora completamente mojada pero esto lentamente dejaba de importarle porque simplemente estaba demasiado cansada de todo (de los granizados, de la humedad del baño, de la enfermedad de su gato) de todos (de los profesores, de Sue Sylvester y los chicos de glee) pero especialmente de si misma.

Otro golpe de agua en su rostro y otro profundo trago de aire antes de decidir salir de allí y evitar esa línea de pensamientos que como un click hicieron que levantara la cabeza con fuerza y velocidad con los ojos abiertos pero con la vista nublada ¿eran las lagrimas? ¿era la falta de sueño? Brittany no lo sabía, no daba biología y aunque lo diera en ese momento no le hubiera importado o prestado atención, simplemente quería escapar antes de que sus propios pensamientos la hicieran darse cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en una triste zebra sin cuerno que no podía oír música, solo chirridos descoordinados y estridentes

Fue cuando intento dar el primer paso que su mundo dio un vuelco cuando el cuerpo, agotado del maltrato dijo basta, dejando que sus rodillas se rindieran bajo su propio peso llevándola hacia el suelo y aunque intento sujetarse del lavado, sus dedos fallaron por unos centímetros pasando por debajo del frio mármol. El movimiento fallido provoco que, por inercia, el cuerpo cambiara de dirección para inclinarse hacia el lavado. Primero por su antebrazo y luego subiendo hasta su hombro, el filo rugoso del material marco un sendero rojizo en la pálida piel que corono con un golpe seco sobre su rostro antes de finalmente caer con peso muerto al suelo. El impacto le saco el aire de los pulmones y el ver la sangre expandirse por el suelo la obligo a cerrar los ojos aunque en el mismo segundo entendió lo terrible de esa idea pues ahora no lograba abrirlos y pronto también su mente se sentía pesada, oscura, difusa hasta que finalmente, dejo de sentir.

* * *

_Hola y gracias por leer (si es que alguien lee esto) se que este capitulo parece llano y triste pero tras casi 2 años en no escribir es lo que ha salido tras ver el capitulo "Britney 2.0" y preguntarme ¿Qué pasaría entonces cuando la latina rompa con ella? Esa tristeza se torna depresión (verdadera depresion no simples lloriqueos adolecentes) y su depresión termina en un fuerte golpe en su rubia cabeza. Venga! Comenten que quiero oir sus teorías de lo que pudo haberle pasado a Britanny tras el golpe (muerte/desmayo/perdida de sentidos/alucinaciones/etc)._

_estaba pensado para ser un One-shot pero…_


	2. Panico en SmS

_Se que habia dicho seria un one-shot pero...bueno, 1 coment y un fav me inspiran a seguir Gracias enserio y sin mas preambulos...Gleetime!_

Declamer: Glee no me pertenece, si fuera asi...esto no sreia un fanfic, seria televisado y cannon ...pero no. Why tampoco es mio, pertenece a Rascal Flats...oidla, es hermosamente triste  


* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Panico en SmS**

-Brittany! ¿Me oyes? BRITTANY!? –  
-Oh dios esta muerta  
-No, claro que no!….vamos Britt, responde. Intenta moverte si sientes algo…  
-No..no la veo moverse Mr shue…

-MR SHUE! La enfermera no esta, hay un cartel de que salio por tacos!  
-MIERDA. Sam no dejes que ningún estudiante entre al baño y prepárate para abrirnos paso hacia la salida. Sugar deja de mandar esos malditos mensajes y llama a la ambulancia, que nos esperen en la calle Valerie al 3400. Vamos hacia alla, será mas rápido que si ellos deben abrirse paso.  
-¿Yo que hago, Will?  
-Rezar…

Todo habia pasado demasiado rápido: En un segundo, una estudiante entraba al salón de español como si la persiguiera el diablo, agitada y envuelta en lagrimas de terror gritando que Brittany estaba "muerta" en el baño y apenas un minuto después, tras el toque de receso, todo el colegio estaba fuera de ese mismo baño intentando suceder que pasaba dentro, no porque realmente les importara que le sucediera a la rubia, porque aunque trataran de disimularlo todos sabían que era amiga de muy pocos, amantes de muchos y conocida de otros cientos y a esos cientos, sinceramente no les interesaba que ocurriera con ella.

La razón por la que estaban allí es porque seria el segundo suicidio- o intento de- del instituto McKnsley, un evento único, extraño y que era propicio de rumores –

_-se drogaba_  
_- ella veía cosas, duendes ¿y si un espíritu la ataco?_  
_-pues reprobando un año y siendo la zorrita de todos…Si ella no lo hacia, alguna novia celosa se haría cargo_  
_-¿Por qué siempre las lindas estan locas?_

Todas las habladurías se callaron de un segundo a otro y de pronto la masa fue movida hacia los lados como si se tratara del mar rojo frente a Moises. Un moises rubio y que gritaba que se apartaran para que Artie pudiera pasar cargando a la animadora sobre su regazo como muchas otra veces lo había hecho en un pasado donde decía amarlo pero ¿ahora? Ahora el silencio en su oído era tétrico y daría lo que tuviera por oírla decir que era un robot o que esperaba alguna vez se pudiera volver un transformer. Con esos pensamientos la abrazo mas fuerte, con una mano en la espalda y otra sobre la cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña a quien debía proteger del mundo, debía sacar fuerzas y ser por primera vez en sus vidas un verdadero héroe, uno sin capa, para la rubia entre sus brazos mientras el Sr Shue empujaba la silla a toda velocidad por los pasillos del colegio hacia los estacionamientos – Vamos Britt confio en ti

-Salto Temporal de 2 horas -

Dentro de una blanca habitación de hospital, el único sonido era el del relog: Habian pasado pocos minutos desde que la enfermera había permitido que los pocos estudiantes del glee club pasaran adelante y desde ese momento nadie había había pronunciado una palabra aunque todos estuvieran tuviendo una catarata interminable de pensamientos que no se animaban a Sam tomo aire y despego la vista del suelo para observar a la irlandesa que permanecia inmóvil y callada como cuando la encontraron en el baño, era tan extraño verla asi que parecía surreal, algo imposible -¿Por qué las buenas personas son las que mas sufren?- No hablo a nadie en particular, era un pensamiento en voz alta cargado con tristeza y dolor, quizás hasta con rencor con cierta hispana.

Nuevamente silencio, sepulcral e incómodo. Las miradas se esquivaban temerosas de encontrar las mismas preguntas en otros ojos, la misma vergüenza, la impotencia. El tiempo dejo de fluir ¿pasaban segundos o minutos? Nunca supieron, pero de pronto una suave voz comenzó una suave tonada a acapella y llena de sentimientos. Una voz conocida y que los hiso dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta donde encontraron la figura escultural de Quinn Fabrey

**It must've been in a place so dark** (debiste estar en un lugar tan oscuro)  
**you couldn't feel the light** (que no pudiste sentir la luz)  
**Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud** (intentando llegar a ti tras esa nube de tormenta)  
**Now here we are gathered in our little hometown** (Hoy estamos todos juntos en nuestro pequeño pueblo)  
**This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd** (Esta no puede ser la forma en la que querias atraer una multitud)

Con los ojos vidriosos se acercó hasta la cama donde reposaba una de sus mejores amigas, quien siempre la había seguido y apoyado sin importar que tan mala fueran sus decisiones y que tan negro se viera el sus cabellos, el contacto tan efímero quebró su voz y sin embargo no necesito seguir, Sam había tomado su lugar esperando que la canción llegase a la mayor de los Pierce y la trajera de regreso cuanto antes

**Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'** (Oh, porque? Eso es lo que me sigo preguntando)  
**Was there anything I could have said or done?** (Hay algo que pude decir o hacer?)  
**Oh, I had no clue you were masking **(Oh no tenia idea de que estabas ocultando)  
**A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong** (Un alma adolorida, solo dios sabe que fue mal)  
**And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song** (y porque dejas el escenario en la mitad de la canción)

Se miraron por un segundo y sonrieron mientras esperaban el tempo para cantar pero se sorprendieron al sentir como una voz temerosamente las acompañaba. Artie se incluia en la canción pero no los observaba ni la observaba, simplemente miraba por la ventana como si recordase tiempos pasados y mas alegres que el presente

**Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old** (En mi mente te mantendre con 17 años)  
**Roundin' third to score the winning run** (Corriendo para alcanzar la meta)  
**You always played with passion no matter what the game** (Siempre jugaste con pasión, sin importar el juego)  
**When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun** (Cuando tomabas el escenario, brillabas como el sol)

El silencio volvió tras unos minutos en que la música se desvaneció en el aire y los ojos se centraban en la recién integrada quien sintiendo las miradas sobre su cuerpo, volteo a verlos – Me llego el mensaje y …tome el primer avión- dijo sencillamente, entendiendo las preguntas que se escribían en el rostro de sus ex compañeros - ¿Que paso?¿Que han dicho los médicos?- pidió de forma urgente observando al adulto "responsable" en la habitación

- Al parecer lleva …dias sin comer bien y finalmente colapso en el baño. Por el momento esta estable aunque no saben si el golpe tendrá repercusiones – Sentado y con las manos cruazadas por delante de el sobre la mesa, el maestro e español contesto la pregunta suspirando. La canción había sido linda pero muy trágica y el no creía que Brittany realmente quisiera hacerse daño…por dios santo es Brittany! La chica de unicornios, que siempre anda feliz y energéticamente bailando, a pesar de que estas semanas no la recordaba haber visto en el coro…Sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza regresando su atención a la universitaria en la habitación cuando Artie interrumpió la conversación

- Te viniste desde Yale hasta Ohio …¿sin saber que había ocurrido? .¿no te ha salido caro el viaje para algo que quizas sea solo un feo golpe?-  
-Esta bien, lo cubre la beca como "emergencias familiares" ya que he dicho mi abuela tuvo un infarto…que casi lo tengo yo al recibir el mensaje– los ojos avellana de golpe se clavaron en una rosada figura que bebía sonoramente de un granizado  
-Oh…eh…si, lo siento. Me asuste y mande mensajes a todos- Sugar rio despacio y sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendian – incluso a quienes no la conocen –murmuro finalmente  
-Bueno ¿Qué tanto decía el mensaje para hacerte venir asi?  
-Brittany. Hospital. Urgente – leyó Sam desde su celular, corroborando que la chica había mandado a todos sus contactos, sin siquiera filtrar a aquellos que estaban con ella en ese momento  
-SUGAR! – El maestro dejo salir el aire con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tendrian a medio Con un mensaje asi no le sorprendia que la gente abandonara sus haceres con tal rapidez-  
-Perdon, no pensaba simplemente vi toda la sangre y …y…parecía muerta y me asuste y...- La rubia rodo los ojos ante las lagrimas visibles y dramáticas que comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de la mas pequeña del grupo – Ya calmate, como dije no ha sido un gran problema pero lo que verdaderamente importa es …¿Tienes a Santanna entre tus contactos?  
Ya calmate, como dije no ha sido un gran problema pero lo que verdaderamente importa es …¿Tienes a Santanna entre tus contactos?  
-Si claro que si! Si estaba conmigo en las Troubletones DAH! - dijo rodando los ojos y sonriendo con autosuficiencia hasta que sintio como la mayor la observaba con ojos helados deteniendola en el lugar y haciendola sentir pequeña e inutil - ejem...¿porque?  
-... Dios nos proteja de Santana...

* * *

_Ya se que nuestra hispana favorita no ha aparecido y la mejor bailarina de Glee tiene -2 en participacion pero creo necesario ver que esta sucediendo con el resto y ver que opinan o como reaccionan (Si, los dialogos al inicio son confusos a proposito) ademas de que necesito traer al antiguo cast y el mensajito de Sugar es una buena excusa para ello ¿No? El proximo cap ya entrara Santana!...¿A que creen que se referia Quinn con lo ultimo?-musica de suspenso- Dejen **Reviews**, coman sus verduras y por favor, avisen a Brittany si ven a Lord T fumando hierba de nuevo._


	3. Little White Lies

Las primeras tonadas de **"hold it against me "** sonaron en la oscuridad y no paso demasiado tiempo para que la conocida voz de Britney Spears resonara en los altavoces del celular que, por cuarta vez, rogaba por ser atendido pero que al igual que las veces anteriores no recibio respuesta alguna, dejando que la energética canción siguiera sonando hasta desvanecerse

-o-

Al otro lado de la línea, una chica en un llamativo abrigo rosa se mordía nerviosamente las uñas mientras caminaba de lado a lado con el celular en alto – - No atiende, ni corta…ni nada-  
- Genial, simplemente genial- bufo la "perra líder" original en respuesta y antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablar nuevamente, se vio interrumpida por el movimiento de las sabanas sobre las que estaba sentada. En un movimiento rápido volteo y allí frente a ella, la rubia se frotaba los ojos como si intentara despejar un mal sueño de su mente -¿Qué es genial?- sus labios formaron un puchero apenas dejando salir una voz seca y adormilada – Awn mi cabeza…- pestañeaba rápido y de forma confusa como si intentase acostumbrarse a la luz cuando sintió dos brazos rodearla, atrayéndola hacia un cuerpo que no había notado a sus pies  
- Britt! Dios que bien, Valla susto nos diste a todos!  
- Uh… Lo siento – Su voz sonaba insegura pero no dijo nada mas, simplemente intento llevar sus dedos hacia la fuente del dolor pero al primer contacto, retrajo la mano dejando en su rostro una expresión adolorida  
- ¿Te sientes bien?¿Te duele mucho? – la expresión obviamente no había pasado por alto los ojos esmeraldas que la observaban fijamente y que, rompiendo el abrazo, ahora intentaba tener una mejor visión del golpe  
- Me duele.. pero creo que estoy bien –  
- Me aleg..-  
- ¿Quién eres?  
La habitación cayo en un nuevo silencio, pero esta el doble de tenso que sus predecesores. Las miradas que se intercambiaban eran de miedo, sorpresa, confusión y toda la gama de emociones que pudieran estar en medio  
- N..No me digas que perdiste la memoria – Los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par observaban como la chica se movía de forma inquieta mientras se frotaba los ojos con insistencia sin dar una respuesta por unos segundos que parecieron volverse largos y pesados minutos  
- No, claro que no Quinnie – una risita sincera escapo de sus labios y reboto por las paredes, hacia semanas que no adornaba con una sonrisa el rostro de la paciente quien seguía frotándose los ojos, como si intentase sacarles brillo –Jamas podría olvidarte – ahora era su turno de abrazar y lo hiso con fuerza, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la otra chica comenzaba a relajarse, liberándose del susto inicial con un suspiro  
- Un dia de estos me van a matar del susto…  
- perdón Q, es solo que es difícil ver algo en esta oscuridad ¿Por qué estan las luces apagadas? No puedo ni verme las manos – Como si lo volviera a verificar, levanto sus manos y sacudió los dedos frente a ella, pero por la expresión ceñuda era evidente que no lograba ver el movimiento a pesar que, como toda habitación de hospital, el lugar estaba fuertemente iluminado…para desgracia de la ex porrista que la obsevaba con los ojos abiertos como platos  
-¿QUE?

-o-

Los tacos golpeaban el piso de forma rítmica y segura mientras la morocha se abria paso por los pasillos atiborrados del hospital. Su mirada ardía con todos los sentimientos que se escondían tras esa mirada oscura, profunda y peligrosa que no tardo en identificar su objetivo, aproximándose a a el con la fuerza y convicción de un tornado imparable – Brittany Susan Pierce ¿Dónde? – su cuerpo ligeramente reclinado sobre el mostrador y los ojos fijos en la pequeña castaña que parecio encogerse ante la presencia de aquella indómita latina – Si es posible para hoy ..- sus palabras caian como veneno o acido corrosivo de sus labios sobrecogiendo más a la recepcionista que torpemente empezó a buscar entre los papales, demorando siempre un segundo más de lo que la paciencia de la morona soportaba.  
- No quiero saber a la velocidad que venias por la ruta …- una voz calmada y bien conocida a sus espaldas la hiso sonreir de forma misteriosa al tiempo que volteaba de forma mas calmada  
- Deje de mirar pasados los 200- Allí seguía esa sonrisa sarcástica al ver a una de sus viejas amigas a unos cuantos pasos de distancia –que pronto acorto- con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada de reproche que se vio acentuada ante el comentario, desde el accidente se había vuelto inflexible y especialmente susceptible en cuento a las reglas vehiculares, especialmente en las rutas.  
- Al menos no respondiste el celular - Aunque claro, hacia 20 minutos hubiera rogado porque si lo hiciera, al menos en altavoz  
- Ya ves, tu arruinas tu vida y yo aprendo de ello – El tono en que lo decia no paso desapercibido pero, pensándolo bien, era la forma natural que la mujer tenia para hablar, despreciando al resto cuando se encontraba acorralada por sentimientos que no podia dominar y ¿ahora? Ahora estaba asustada y Quinn lo veía con claridad por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo - ¿Dónde esta, Fabrey?¿Que paso?  
- Por eso te llamaba, Sugar exagero con el mensaje… - En un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso, la rubia giro para adentrarse nuevamente en los pasillos, guiándola hacia la habitación  
- wow wow! Eran dos simples preguntas y no me has respondido ninguna ¿segura que el accidente solo te atrofio las piernas? – Rodo los ojos ante el comentario, ignorándolo porque de otra amnera ambas se verían atrapadas en la pelea que estaba queriendo evitar desde el inicio ¿Cómo es que Brittany se había enamorado este demonio que decía ser Santanna Lopez? Seria una de las cosas que le preguntaría tan pronto salieran del hospital, si todo marchaba como acordaron.

-o-

-Pues …sus ojos estan bien, algo irritados pero sin duda ese no es el problema- El miedo guardo la pequeña lintera con la que había estado examinando las pupilas de la ojiazul para anotar su respuesta al estímulo, volviendo a mirar de reojo a la pequeña castaña que minutos atrás había atacado al botón para emergencias tras recibir la infausta noticia de que su "madre" –como ella la había bautizado cariñosamente- no veía. Sugar percibió el mal agrado en la mirada y se cruzo de brazos ¿Por qué la miraba asi? Para eso le estaban pagando! El hombre suspiro y desvió la mirada hacia la rubia no vidente – dime si esto te duele o incomoda – Sus grandes manos abrieron surcos sobre los cabellos dorados y brillantes de la paciente y presionaron con toda la suavidad posible la parte trasera de su cabeza donde suponía estaba el problema y no se equivoco. Mas que una respuesta hablada recibio el reflejo de alejarse del dolor acompañada por un quejido – Si, ya veo que si – de nuevo bajo la vista hacia sus anotaciones antes de concentrarse en el maestro de español quien habia permanecido en silencio intentando leer lo que escribía – El golpe parece haber inflamado el lóbulo occipital lo que causa la ceguera, afortunadamente temporal. Con unas medicinas, reposo y tiempo esa inflamación cederá y lentamente ira recuperando la vista pero para estar seguros le programa un TAC  
- Valla que tienes suerte ¿Eh Britt? – Sam finalmente se había animado a hacer un comentario y sonreírle a la otra rubia quien le devolvió el gesto cálidamente, como si aquello no le disgustara - ¿Eh?Creo que puede verme - su mirada se movió al médico sin saber cómo su amiga había respondido tan naturalmente  
- Lo dudo – Nuevamente el hombre de bata tenia la cabeza de Brittany entre sus manos, esta vez sujetándola por el mentón mientras la obligaba a girar la cabeza suavemente – No parece estar viendo nada – y en efecto la mirada azul parecía extrañamente perdida, como si estuviera observando algo mas alla de lo que otros pudieran ver – [color=#A4A4A4]Hay gente que tiene una inteligencia emocional muy alta, son muy perceptivos y empáticos quizas por ello pudo "sentir", por decirlo de alguna forma, tu sonrisa aunque no la estuviese viendo verdaderamente.[/color-]  
- Wow ¿asi como uno de los Xmens?- los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par brillando con ilusión al saber que su amiga tenia una especie de habilidad especial o algo asi  
- …no, pero si es muy sorprendente – respondio ante las ocurrencias del chico dejando salir una risa ligera – Prepare la prescripción en la enfermería y te dare el alta ¿Ok Brittany? Cuando estes lista pasa por allí y te darán las pastillas y explicaran como debes tomarlas – La rubia asintió por ultima vez antes de sentir como el sujeto se levantaba de la cama listo para marcharse y dejar sentado todo.  
- Espere!- por primera vez desde su llegada, Brittany habia decidido romper su extraño voto de silencio para ahcer voltear al hombre que la observaba confundido -¿y mi chupetín?-  
_...¿perdon?  
- Esta en el código de honor del buen doctor! Si me porto bien, me debe un dulce –la expresión seria en el rostro de Brittany hacían que el comentario fuera aún mas hilarante y le robara una autentica risa al doctor quien no dudo en volver para dejar un caramelo de menta sobre las manos impacientes de una persona igualmente dulce, que se llevo su "premio" a la boca antes de brindarle una sonrisa radiante de despedida

- Bien- Finalmente la otra rubia se despego de la ventana que habia estado vigilante durante toda la inspección. Tomo aire y lo dejo salir mientras pensaba en como convencer a la chica de ayudarla con el plan que habia ideado - ¿Britt? – Giro el rostro para ver como los otros dos rubios conversaban animadamente mientras Tina y Sugar se encargaban de comprobar que todas las cosas estuvieran ya dentro de su mochila, no es que hubieran dispersado muchas cosas en la habitación pero si podrían haberse olvidado algo en el baño al salir corriendo con el alma en los pies – Se que no te gusta mentir pero necesito que intentes disimular tu ceguera – Sabia a su amiga odiaba mentir pero que lo haría si sabia que era por "un bien mayor"…o si se la engañaba como solia hacer la entrenadora Sylvester que encontraba demasiado tedioso tener que explicarle el porque de sus razones y planes  
- Uh…esta bien pero ¿D  
- Es por nuestro bien, creeme  
- Lo entiendo pero lo que no entiendo es..  
- Aquí estamos Sugar, Sam, Artie y Mr Shue se fue a firmar unos papeles para que te den el alta  
- ¿El también esta aquí? Wow que que lindo per..  
- Y creo que Blaine dijo que venia en poco para ver como estabas – Esta vez interrumpió Sugar quien estaba de nuevo al borde de la cama abrazando a la rubia con fuerzas ignorando el soslayo de dolor que atravesó sus ojos  
- ..Pero Quinn! – su voz se alzo por sobre el resto, finalmente atrayendo la atención de todos pero enfocándose con insistencia en la otra, con el ceño suavemente fruncido por la poca atención que le estaba dando a la pregunta que corroía su mente desde hacia unos minutos. Sin embargo y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el sonido de las llantas derrapando por el asfalto atrajo la atención del grupo hacia la ventana.  
- Ya llego, menor me voy a detenerla de matar a algún enfermero – Y dicho todo, desapareció por la puerta para reunirse con el demonio que, a volante de un Subaru Impreza y a juzgar por las huellas en el asfalto, había sido milagro llegase en una sola pieza.

-o-

Las dos universitarias siguieron avanzando por el inmenso hospital hacia la habitación de Brittany, sin que la morocha supiera que en verdad estaban dando la vuelta larga para que la rubia tuviese tiempo de calmarla. O al menos la oportunidad de intentarlo  
- Se ha caído, simplemente perdió el equilibrio y..  
- ¿Me estas tomando por idiota? Tu y yo podemos perder el equilibrio y caer pero Brittany "simplemente" no tropieza, es como un gato siempre cae de pie… - "O sobre sus manos, pero hace una acrobacia tan rápido que esta en sus pies en segundos" pensó para si la morocha con una sonrisa escondida en la comisura de sus labios mientras mantenía la vista fija en las paredes, ventanas y puertas que pudieran revelar donde estaba la tercera en discordia para asi poder abandonar esta conversación que la estaba impacientando a cada segundo  
- … Como te decía, se golpeo la cabeza, se hiso un corte y Sugar se asusto – Dieron una nueva vuelta por la esquina y Quinn rogo a todos los dioses que conocía por paciencia mientras abria la puerta de la habitación donde Brittany se encontraba recostando charlando animadamente con el resto del Glee Club - ¿Ves? Esta como siempre  
- Hey San! Perdón por el mensaje – Sugar, al otro lado de la cama sonreía de forma nerviosa pero para su alivio la hispano paso de ella para acercarse en pasos rapidos hacia la rubia sobre la cama quien levanto la vista al sentir que los tacos quedaban en silencio junto a ella y no tardo demasiado en sentir los finos y bien conocidos dedos delinear la reciente herida. Aun con el dolor que le probaba el golpe, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro  
- Llegaste rápido Tanny, Quinn estaba que se moria del susto pensando que atropeyarias a alguien o cosas asi – Su mano sujeto y aparto con cuidado la otra para espantar el dolor que invadía su cabeza con cada roce, pero negándose a romper el contacto que durante tantos meses había extrañado –Perdón por preocuparte –Se mordio el interior del labio frunciendo suavemente el ceño al ver que la morocha no respondía aunque no podía adivinar el motivo de su silencio podía sentir que no estaba tan alegre de verla como ella lo estaba. La verdadera razón es que estaba demasiado centrada en analizar la extensa línea roja que escapaba de la ceja derecha para perderse entre desordenadas hebras rubias. Finalmente suspiro, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos antes de regresar la vista hacia los ojos que la "miraban atenta"  
- No te disculpes, se que no fue culpa…¿Qué paso? Quinn dice que te caíste  
_ Sips, en el baño  
- …tu nunca te has caído, en seis años de conocerte jamas has perdido el equilibrio sin una razón – su mandíbula se tenso al recordar como Zizes la había empujado con fuerza en la Performance "boys like me" para hacer un gran final luego de que Brittany aceptara ayudarla de muy buen agrado. La única razón de que no le habia saltado a la yugular en ese momento era que la entrenadora estaba allí, con sus ojos de vieja arpía sobre ella seguramente prediciendo sus pensamientos – Ni siquiera en las absurdamente complicadas rutinas de Sue y eso que tenias vacas encima – Bueno quizas vacas no porque Sylvester las tenia bajo una estricta dieta y Quinn se aseguraba que todas las siguieran al pie de la letra, asi también como que asistieran a cada ensayo. En definitiva todas estaban bastante por debajo del peso ideal, quizas hasta por debajo del peso "sano" pero igualmente eran pesadas en su opinion  
- El piso estaba mojado y …y creo que yo algo distraída  
– La voz de la rubia volvió a atraer su atención hacia ella, aunque ahora no la miraba, tena la vista clavada en sus manos. Odiaba mentirle y era mala fingiendo, estaba casi segura que Santanna podia ver a travez de ella pero debía intentarlo, Sam le explico que era para que no se enojara, explotara y terminaran echándola del hospital con algún cargo  
- Britt…- su voz cargaba un tono de advertencia. Si, sin duda no le estaba creyendo una sola palabra y de alguna forma sabia también que ahora miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Quinn quien le sonreía a una distancia segura.  
- Creo que me maree por no tomar agua de nuevo – intento  
- Tu botella esta vacía – Dio un rápido vistazo al comportamiento para el agua de la mochila donde, indefectiblemente Tina habia acomodado la botella vacia y sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en la chica de ojos avellana con tanta intensidad que uno podría jurar que quería traspasarla con la mirada mientras avanzaba en silencio , liberándose del agarre del que estaba presa hacia pocos segundos atrás  
- Hmm..entonces no se – confeso con simpleza la rubia, levantándose de hombros y siguiendo los movimientos aproximados de la latina por la habitación mientras el resto se movía cuidadosamente como si fuera una coreografía ensayada que giraba en torno a una bomba de tiempo- ¿A dónde vas? - la facilitada que tenia para seguirle los pasos y lo tranquila que se veía –simplemente confusa como siempre- la hicieron creer que por un segundo estaba siendo paranoica...  
- A abrazar a Quinn, la extrañaba mucho– la susodicha rodo los ojos ante el sarcasmo que acompañaba su nombre pero no acodo nada ni se novio de su lugar junto a la cabecera de la cama, a pesar de que Santanna estaba peligrosamente cerca para su gusto.  
Nuevos segundos de silencio calleron sobre la habitación mientras la morena intentaban descubrir que estaba mal en aquella escena y el resto vigilaba sus movimientos como si se trata de una bomba de tiempo rodando por el suelo, lista para explotar sin el menor aviso. Sus tacos resonaron hasta quedarse quietos, no encontraba aquello que buscaba pero sabia que estaba, se lo decía la sonrisa en los labios perfectos de Quinn y la mirada esquiva de Brittany, apenas acompañada por respuestas quizas demasiado coherentes que delataban el truco de "por un buen mayor" y que no podría descubrir hasta que se quedaran solas y la presionara para que le revelara la verdad. Pero no tenia tiempo para eso asi que siguió jugando al juego que Fabrey -¿Quién si no?- habia dispuesto  
- Entonces…¿Me diras quien te tiro el granizado?  
- ¿Qué granizado?  
- Tu cuello, esta rosa…- evidentemente, el granizado de fresa habia teñido su uniforme lo que probablemente le costaría gritos de su entrenadora, incluso quizas un severo castigo por haber ensuciado su preciado uniforme pero esa no fue la razón por la cual Quinn cerro sus ojos conteniendo un suspiro ¿Cómo se le habia pasado ese detalle? – Y tu pelo esta duro y pegajoso- continúo la otra centrándose en su ex quien jamás había recibido un solo ataque, ni siquiera el amago de uno. Esta bien, ella siempre habia estado detrás para protegerla y arrancarle el cuello a quien se le acercara pero ¿quien podría ser tan cruel para dañar a esos ojos de cielo? ¿esa inocencia y dulcura? Habia que estar realmente trastornado o al menos eso pensaba Santanna mientras plenaba su venganza para quien hubiera sido  
- Es que soy una inútil – la respuesta llego como un susurro despacito pero que en el silencio fue totalmente audible. Los labios fruncidos y la mirada fruncida entre los pliegos de la cama le daban ese aspecto de vulnerabilidad que podría sobrecoger al corazón mas duro – No se cómo quitármelo del pelo –su voz estaba cargada de esa angustia de no ser suficientemente buena y cuando sus manos se levantaron para acariciar los mechones pegoteados por el líquido pudo sentir lo que Santanna decía, cada mechón estaba duro y la imagen en su cabeza –alimentada por su imaginación- la hiso estremecerse del asco, dejando caer la mano a un lado del cuerpo y suspirando cansinamente ante la mirada atónita del resto que no sabían cómo había virado la conversación para que sus animos sucumbieran tan rápidamente, aunque afortunadamente había servido para despejar las dudas de la morocha quien se inclinó sobre la cama para abrazar a la chica  
- Hey no, simplemente jamás te había pasado…¿quieres que te acompañe a casa y te ayude con el? – la sola propuesta de que pasaran mas tiempo juntas y, mejor aun, retomando sus antiguas costumbres pareció re animarla haciéndola asentir con fuerza  
- Pero debemos buscar mis pastillas  
- - Por el golpe…anelgesicos- Corto Artie ,quien había observado la pelea callado, antes de que las sospechas re aparecieran en la mirada oscura y todos tuvieran que temer de un nuevo asalto de preguntas  
- Pst – giro los ojos- Son unos exagerados ¿te trajeron hasta el hospital por un golpesito y anelgesicos? –  
El silencio a continuación fue el veredicto final. De pronto Quinn entendido lo que intentaba preguntarle Brittany quien no habría tenido manera de adivinar en donde estaban, esa clase de cosas superaba sus habilidades y claro, su capacidad de deducción- Oh, asi que estamos en un hospital? Ya me parecía que la enfermera tenia una colonia muy extraña y …- Las palabras seguían saliendo en una catarata verborragia que ya nadie escuchaba, las primera frase fue suficiente para que Santanna entendiera que Brittany no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba a pesar de que se podía ver gran parte del hospital desde la puerta de vidrio, incluso los sueros y planillas en las paredes tenían el nombre del maldito hospital! Lentamente toda su atención fue transferida a la otra rubia quien previo el peligro en los musculos tensos y en el fuego que emanaban sus ojos  
-**FABREY-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Antes que nada muchas gracias por los comentarios y por la paciencia se que me he demorado ams de lo que me gustaria peor la universidad me ha atrapado con sus tentaculos y luego me distraje leyendo otros fanfics, gruñendo por la 4ta temporada, leyendo criticas en tumblr y pues todo eso me mantenia pensativa aunque distante pero ya regrese!

_Se que puede ser confusa la primera parte donde hay un flashforward (es decir que el fic va hacia tras y adelante) pero creo que se entiende: Brittany se despierta y luego entra el medico, casi 15 minutos despues entra Santanna al hospital donde la recibe Quinn. Por cierto sobre estas dos, su relacion es intensa y bastante difusa estan entre quererse y ...quererse matar mutuamente xD pero bueno, entre ambas se cuidan ya ven que Quinn no quiere que Snixx se libere en el hospital porque podria pasar a mayores (Una cosa es griterio en la intimidad de la sala del coro con amigos y otra un hospital publico...) pero las cosas salieron mal, cosas que pasan xD en el siguiente cap veremos si la deja morada de los golpes o logran frenarla :3_


	4. Mas negro que negro

Habían pasado 10 largos minutos desde que 3 enfermeros, ayudados por Sam y Tina, intentaran separar a una enrabiada hispana del cuerpo – antes- niveo de Quinn Fabrey, lo cual no resulto fácil claro porque se prendía con cada uno de sus dedos a los rizos dorados e incluso cuando lograron separarlas quedo con varios mechones colgando de sus manos como alguna extraña clase de premio.

- ¿No te parece que yo debería ser la enojada aquí? – la morocha finalmente había alcanzado a Brittany quien, tras la pelea y luego de asegurarse que ambas estaban bien, había decidido escapar hacia la enfermería, para poder conseguir las bendita pastillas que le aliviaran el dolor palpitante en el cerebro porque no solo los gritos le hicieron doler -mas- la cabeza, si no que el sobresalto le hiso forzar el cuello y ni hablar del miedo de no poder ver lo que ocurría, forzada a imaginar lo que sucedía con el oír a los cuerpos chocar contra las paredes, suelos y equipo medico  
Claro que no tenia idea hacia donde se estaba moviendo  
- Le pateaste las costillas… - susurro la rubia dejando salir un suspiro, recordando como su amiga se quejaba del golpe segundos después mientras era revisada por manos expertas  
- - Le hubiera pateado la cabeza… - mascullo en respuesta – Quizás eso le ordenara las ideas-  
- SAN!  
- ¿Que? Totalmente se lo busco! –se masajeo suavemente el tabique intentando liberar la tensión de su cuerpo. Ambas sabían que Quinn se lo había buscado y aunque creía haber controlado sus problemas con la ira, no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre ella tras el conocido "click" de su mente que abria paso a Snixx. El resto era historia conocida: Empujones, tirones de pelo y cuando Sam intento despegarla del piso para alejarla de su amiga …un rodillazo en el torax. No que la hubiera sacado gratis tampoco, mañana le dolería el cuerpo aunque eso no lo admitiría…salvo, claro eso apaciguara a la otra rubia – Hey…tu, y ella, saben que no puedo controlar a Snixx, asi que técnicamente no es "mi" culpa – intento de nuevo al no recibir respuesta de la rubia quien se había detenido de golpe para "mirar" hacia los lados provocando que rodara los ojos y la sujetara del antebrazo, guiándola hacia la entrada del hospital donde perjuraba había visto la enfermería- Bien, mira..-  
- Si, lo se, lo sientes – nuevamente los pasos rápidos que hacían que la morena casi trotara a su lado, sin duda confundida por sus palabras  
_ … ¿Entonc..- la confusión se plasmo en su rostro y voz ¿Qué debía hacer o decir para que las sonrisas volvieran a adornar su rostro favorito? No había terminado la oración cuando la respuesta, o bueno la espalda de Brittany, la golpeo con fuerza  
- ¿Por qué te estas disculpando conmigo? – Habia frenado de golpe, haciendo que la otra colapsara contra su cuerpo y en el rebote, se giro para que se encontrasen de nuevo frente a estar frente y por un segundo, Santanna, supo que no estaban hablando de otra tonta pelea pero de algo mas profundo. Fueron unos segundos en que el mundo pareció detenerse en esas orbes azuladas que la miraban sin verla y que parecían excarvar en su alma la verdadera razón de su disculpa. Pero no fueron mas que segundos porque, en breve la sonrisa volvió a aflorar los palidos labios – ¿Falta mucho para la enfermería? Realmente me duele la cabeza y quiero darle a Quinn algunas pastillas, las va a necesitar – Los ojos oscuros la miraron boquiabierta por una fracción de tiempo más antes de sacudir la cabeza, necesitaba encontrar la enfermería y llevar a Brittany a casa, más tarde pensaría en eso y si podía no pensarlo …en absoluto, mucho mejor

Sin embargo y por muy simple que sonara aquel sencillo plan, se vio envuelto en una serie de inconvenientes que empezaron la enfermera que no encontraba la prescripción del médico y tuvieran que dirigirse la recepción en donde estaban los registros pero, por alguna extraña razón, al ver llegar a la morena la chica que estaba de turno dejo caer los papeles, desparramándolos por el piso y encogiéndose hasta desaparecer en busca de ellos de forma nerviosa – Genial- murmuro la latina al oír como la recepcionista renegaba con algunos archivos que se deslizaron tras el escritorio. Apenas había escondido el rostro entre sus manos, apoyando los codos sobre la fría superficie, cuando una risa ligera como campanillas llamo su atención pero, antes de que atinara a voltear hacia su dueña, sintió unas manos delgadas sujetarse de sus hombros y el peso de Brittany acomodarse sobre su espalda - Aw San, creo que la pusiste nerviosa – La voz, inusualmente, aterciopelada choco en forma de calidas ondas contra el oído de la morena, enviando escalofríos que no pasaron desapercibidos por su contraparte rubia – Creo que es por tu escote …- para remarcar lo que decía: inclino suavemente la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando que varias hebras doradas callaran sobre el hombro y cuello de la morena, provocando cosquillas en su piel.  
-¿Que?– Aquello la había atrapado desprevenida y había levantado reacciones que hubiera querido ocultar mejor, como el hecho de que de pronto su espalda estaba demasiado rigida o que habia perdido el hilo de pensamientos. Pero debía solucionarlo rápido, porque sabía que ella solo estaba jugando con su mente -y cuerpo, sobre todo con su cuerpo- -¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy usando?- Debia ir al grano, muchas muchas preguntas (equivocadas o no) podían significar muchas respuestas y eso equivaldría a una tortura extensa. Nada que pudiera soportar verdaderamente  
- Hmmm – el brillo peligroso en los ojos azules le advirtió que ese no había sido un movimiento adecuado y antes de que pudiera corregir su pregunta sintió los finos dedos bordear el cuello de su camisa, guiándose por la tela (O quizás por la ausencia de la misma tela) en un recorrido que descendía de sus hombros, pasando por sus marcadas clavículas hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos donde la prenda servía de muralla – -Sexsy…pero relajado...pobre, demasiado con lo que lidiar– Su voz se mantenía pausada, hablándole al oído pero fue suficiente para traer a la realidad el atisbo de integridad que le quedaba y con el cual fue regresando a la –cruel- realidad: Estaban en un hospital, y por muy erótico que en su imaginación pudiera ser o lo bien que le quedase su traje de enfermera no estaba por dejarse domar en pleno pasillo a la mirada de quien sabe cuanta gente.  
- BRITT! – En un movimiento veloz atrapo las blancas manos entre las suyas, alejándolas de su cuerpo y sujetándolas contra el mueble antes de que provocaran algún desastre – Estamos en un hospital, no puedes hacer eso –hablaba entre dientes, intentando enojarse ante el acto despreocupado de su amiga pero era imposible viéndola contener la risa con los cachetes inflados  
-pero no es mi culpa, estoy practicando ser ciega – sus dedos se agitaron para hacer énfasis a sus palabras.  
Antes de que Santanna pudiese responderle, el sonido de papeles chocando contra el suelo atrajo su atención para encontrarse con la torpe oficinista que observaba sonrojada la situación y que en un parpadeo se volvió a esconder, como un topo, tras el escritorio causando que Brittany explotara en una sonora carcajada mientras su compañera murmuraba insultos en español mientras intentaba bajar el color de sus mejillas

-0-

- Dios, por fin, no puedo creer que unas pocas pastillas tardaran tanto- finalmente y tras una extensa despedida entre las dos rubias había logrado arrastrar a Brittany fuera del hospital tras que Quinn la convenciera de que se verían de nuevo. Pero evidentemente el destino estaba probando su paciencia o el karma cobrándoselas por acomodarle las ideas a la ex porrista porque al no recibir respuesta y voltear encontro que la rubia no se habia movido de su lugar al lado de las puertas - ¿Britt?- frunció el ceño mientras regreso sobre sus pasos -¿Que pasa?  
- -No veo, me voy a golpear y no quiero golpearme porque duele  
- … antes tampoco veías  
- Si pero esta oscuridad es diferente es más….más oscura  
- … - tomo aire despacio intentando comprender la lógica en eso ¿Cómo algo negro podría ser mas negro? No dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras pero a veces se expresaba de tal forma que sonaba ilógica o incluso absurda para quienes no estaban acostumbrados y a veces, como en este momento, incluso llegaba a confundirle a ella. Afortunadamente no tuvo que agregar nada porque la rubia comenzó a caminar, indudablemente tensa y deteniéndose a cada minuto, esquivando cosas que estaban en su mente y retrocediendo a cosas que Santanna no podía ver y la hicieron suspirar. Seria un largo camino  
Por si fuera poco cuando iban casi a un cuarto del camino,Sam quien habia visto que Brittany discutía con Santanna por alguna especie de banca imaginaria que la rubia creía que iba a chocar, avanzando a medio paso con las manos hacia adelante y clavando los talones en el suelo cada vez que la morocha intentaba sujetarla para avanzar mas rápido. El Stripper no pudo evitar reir  
- Hey Britt ¿Qué pasa?  
- Cree que hay algo frente de ella  
- Se que San dice que no pero no puedo evitar sentirlo  
- ¿Podrias asegurarle que no hay nada? Aun nos queda un largo camino hacia el auto  
- hmm ¿y si te alzo? No hay forma de que asi te golpees y llegan mas rápido al auto – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con una media sonrisa en el rostro, como siempre predispuesto a ayudar aunque esa teoría estaba lejos de la cabeza conspiratoria de la latina  
- Hey esa es buena idea!  
- No, esa es una mala idea – pero como si no lo hubiera dicho, de pronto Brittany se encontro entre los fuertes brazos del rugbier, intentando acomodarse cómodamente mientras sus piernas se mantenían flexionadas sobre el brazo izquierda y su espada se presionaba contra el derecho recordando a los recién casados. Blancos, rubios y atléticos ambos parecían modelos de alguna típica revista femenina británica  
. – Estoy segura boquita de sapo que vas atrasado a cuidar a tus hermanos. Gracias pero te puedes ir, yo me encargare de ella  
- -Pero San, tu no puedes levantarme! – cruzando las piernas y terminando de ponerse comoda  
- ¿De que hablas? Soy porrista desde hace 7 años, por supuesto que puedo levantarte – sus brazos se cruzaron sobre el pecho de forma defensiva. No, esa no era una buena noche.  
- -Pero hace cinco que no levantas a nadie – dijo recordando – siempre estabas en la cima y las otras chicas debían de levantarte a ti – termino su explicación con una mirada pensativa, como si intentase recordar si aquello era verdad lo que saco una risa silenciosa del hombre, a lo que recibio una mirada de advertencia de los ojos oscuros  
- Bueno entonces supongo esta decidido  
- Siguemele mulita de carga – murmuro con los dientes apretados ya que no podía combatir la simple lógica que la otra le ofrecía y aunque pudiera sacarse del rubio con unas rapidos y sencillos insultos propios de Lima Heights decidió que estaba demasiado cansada como para gastar su energía aunque finalmente (y como burla del destino) terminara usándola para concentrarse en distraerse con cualquier cosa en orden de no entrar en la histeria de tener que oir como los rubios compartían teorías sobre si Superman era un alíen y si debía estar emparentado a E.T o no  
Pero como había prometido, estuvieron junto al auto en pocos minutos y pronto la holandesa tenía ambos pies sobre la tierra lo cual era un alivio para ella porque no ignoraba esos ojos de perrito que ponía el otro mientras la miraba. Asco, pero ella le había dicho que podían salir con otras personas ¿no? Entonces debía respetar su decisión si ella queria…aunque no por eso dejaría de ser Santanna Lopez, una perra con todo el que quisiera. Ah si, eso la hiso sonreir de nuevo  
-¿Quieres que te busque mañana para ir al instituto?- y la sonrisa desaparecio  
- -oh..  
- No te preocupes, yo la llevo – interrumpió, acercándose apra trabar el cinturón en el asiento de acompañante aprovechando para observarlo fijo con sus ojos negros, profundos como el abismo.  
– Oh pensé…-sacudio la cabeza, como si eso fuera a quitarle algún pensamiento de la cabeza- Bueno, no veo en clases Britt! Que tengas un buen viaje de regreso San – La sonrisa que le dio Evans no le parecio sincera y el mensaje detrás de esas palabras no le agradaron pero se limito a asentir  
- Tu también cuídate – dijo con una sonrisa de lado antes de reacomodarse en su asiento y retroceder para salir de de allí de una vez por todas.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cielo se iba oscureciendo, la temperatura bajando y finalmente su cuerpo relajando de todo el ajetreo emocional y físico que había sido el día: Habia estado hasta el mediodía en la universidad soportando las especialmente aburrida clases de economía y sociología empresarial cuando recibio el mensaje para salir disparada hacia Ohio, salteando el almuerzo y manejando durante 3 horas donde llego al hospital que era un loquero donde las recepcionistas tenían algúna clase de problema mental y las enfermeras parecian hacerlo todo en camara lenta. Sumados a que ahora la conciencia le carcomia el cerebro repitiéndole que debía disculparse con Quinn por lo que habia hecho Snixx, igual que con Artie a quien habia pateado de la silla al intentar interponerse… Suspiro.

Otro suspiro le contesto y al voltear vio que su copiloto se habia encorvado en el asiento y estaba al borde de caer rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo - -estas enojada – no era una pregunta ni siquiera el amago de una duda, era un hecho simple y llano que estaba apuntado -¿es conmigo?¿ porque deje a Sam traerme hasta el auto?-  
- No, claro que no…  
- -¿Entonces con quien?  
- Nada, estoy solo cansada porque …-  
- -deberías cantar – La morocha se sorprendio por verse interrumpida –nuevamente- , no era algo común y por supuesto no le agradaba pero no puso objeciones, simplemente espero a que continuase la idea– -Eso siempre te ha ayudado – ambas sabían que esa era la forma en que la latina se comunicaba cuando no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresar un sentimiento pero ¿Cantar ahora? ¿Sobre que? Todo aquello parecía una dolorosa maniobra de regresar al pasado, a Songbird y Landslide  
- No estoy de animos Britt, en serio estoy cansada – y aunque fuera verdad aquello, la principal razón es que no quería retroceder, no quería flaquear en su decisión y la ausencia durante dos largos meses se había debido a querer evitar esta escena donde se preguntaba si realmente habia sido lo correcto y maduro de hacer.  
-Oh… hum bueno, si quieres puedes prender la radio queahgm – un bostezo interrumpió su conversación y la obligaron a comenzar de nuevo mientras buscaba como acomodarse en el asiento para dormir los minutos que faltaban hasta llegar – tiene magia,¿sabes? siempre suena la canción que necesitas oir en el momento correcto, a veces va terminando pero la ultima frasesita era todo lo que necesitabas – antes de que pudiera contestar, el sonido de la respiración pausada y profunda advirtió que su compañera finalmente se habia rendido al sueño asi que decidio hacerle caso y prender la radio, bajando el volumen para que fuera tan solo un susurro tranquilo

[watch?v=Os2jdEr1HGU]

_We headed out to California/ Nos dirigimos a California  
Everybody tried to warn us/ Todos intentaron advertirnos  
Said we wouldn't make it any further/Dijieron que no llegaríamos mas lejos  
Than that worn out Chevy would/ de lo que una desgastada Chevy pudiera _

Rio escuchando la primera estrofa, que fácil seria todo de esa forma! Si simplemente escapara a California... No!, a Florida porque Brittany queria ver Disney y sacarse fotos con todos los personajes y ella queria verla reir hasta que sus dias acabaran… pero no -no asi al menos- aquello era una locura, un sueño nada mas, Brittany hacia de soñar algo tan facil, tan sencillo que tenia miedo

_We broke down a time or two/ Nos caimos una o dos veces_  
_Thought 'maybe we didn't think it through'/ Pensamos "quizas no lo pensamos bien"_  
_We were all we had to turn to/ Eramos todo lo que teniamos_  
_When it wasn't lookin' good/ cuando las cosas no se vieran bien_

Miedo a la facilidad con la que estar junto a ella hacia que se olvidara de todo, miedo a esos ojos azules sinceros, que no conocían de maldad y que parecían doblegar su voluntad con el minimo esfuerzo. No quería caer en ellos, le asustaba no tener el control ¿por eso habia abandonado sus sueños en New York? Quizas. Eran demasiado arriesgados, demasiados dispuestos al azar

_Coulda set it down/ podriamos habernos detenido_  
_When things got tough/ cuando las cosas se veian difíciles_  
_Coulda walked away from this love / podriamos habernos alejado de este amor_  
_But that'd been crazy / pero hubiera sido una locura_

Se mordió el labio ¿Como era esta posiblmente la cancion que necesitaba oir? era contrario a todo lo que estaba haciendo, hablaba de arriesgarse, a oponerse a lo que decian, a ser de esos jovenes alocados que persiguen sus sueños y que se sujetan al amor peleando por el en vez de simplemente rendirse cuando las cosas se complicaban-no lo que necesitaba oir, sin duda-

_We were young, we were wild, we were restless /éramos jóvenes, éramos salvajes, éramos inquietos_  
_Had to go, had to fly - had to get away /teníamos que irnos, teníamos que volar, teníamos que escapar_  
_Took a chance on that feelin' – baby / darle una oportunidad al sentimiento- nena_  
_We were lovin' blind - borderline reckless/ estábamos ciegos de amor, imprudentes al limite _  
_We were livin' for the minute we were spinnin' in / vivíamos el momento en que estábamos_  
_Maybe we were a lot of things / quizas fuimos muchas cosas_  
_But we weren't crazy / pero no estábamos locos_

_We headed out to California/ Nos dirigimos a California_  
_Everybody tried to warn us/ Todos intentaron advertirnos_

* * *

Aght, finalmente y perdon por la demora, la verdad es que no tengo excusas simplemente soy tardona -facepalm- Bueno en primer lugar ya ven que no he puesto la pelea de forma explicita xD me bannearian por el lenguaje de Snixx pero bueno igual creo que se nota que ha hecho desastre

Wuhu por la picarona de Britt e_e/! perdónenme no me resisti (y ella tampoco-cejitas-) igual siempre me la imagine jugando a poner a nerviosa a Santanna porque…es divertido y ella es una desvergonzada xDDDDD –tira confeti- pero bueno ya vemos el interés que siente Sam por Brittany porque SI, este fanfic sigue la serie de la forma mas cannonicamente posible pero obviamente siempre dándole un twist a la historia ¿Próximo capitulo? Glase time!  
(Explicacion de que the fuck hacia Santanna en Ohio y como la contacto y convencio, Finn )


	5. El Eterno Dilema

_Lamento la demora como no tienen idea, como he dicho en "ojos de gato, lengua de serpiente" he tenido exámenes y luego me disperse demasiado leyendo otros fanfics en y britanalisis (muy interesantes) en tumblr … seh bueno no tengo perdón pero EEEN Fin, aquí esta el capítulo 4, parte 1. Lo corte porque de otra forma quedaba muy largo para leer y porque asi tenia la misma cantidad de hojas que los anteriores caps (5/6 en Word) que me parece lo mas comodo de leer. Sin mas los dejo continuar_

* * *

La alarma de _"debes estar en las practicas"_ comenzó fuerte y tenebrosa, sacándola de un salto sobre la cama. Solo pensar que sucedía si se retrasaba la hacia estremecer y no quería tener una idea de que pasaría si llegase a faltar aunque algo le decía que quizás tendría que ver con cierto cañón del cual tenia mas que amargos recuerdos.  
No dio tiempo a que esos pensamientos terminaran de ocupar su cerebro, rápido levanto el celular de su mesita de noche y tanteo los números en busca del mágico "5" que discaba a su mejor amiga

Fueron tres errores: 2, a su abuelo, 6 al veterinario y 8 para llamar a su hermana quien respondió con un grito desde el otro lado de la casa, uno nada amistoso por cierto pero que pronto cayo al olvido, junto a las amenazas de ahogarla en el bebedero de Lord T, al oír la voz que ansiaba responder el llamado  
-¿Britt Britt? Son las 5.30… - La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba rasposa por el sueño, incluso un bostezo se abrió paso antes de que pudiese terminar la idea aunque sin duda marcando el punto de que es-muy-temprano-para-estar-despierto  
- Cheerios, practicas, Entrenadora, cañon – las palabras salían veloces y nerviosas mientras intentaba reconocer la ropa entre sus manos  
- … - no hubo respuesta, solo la respiración pausada por unos segundos  
- SAN! – intento sonar seria pero la risa se inmiscuyo al recordar lo dormilona que era la latina, despertarse a la mañana no era uno de sus fuertes y le costaba varios minutos (e insultos) despegarse de su cama. Ni siquiera el café podría quitarle el malhumor matutino el cual era especialmente fuerte los martes que, como hoy, debian despertarse 2 horas antes para las practica de las porristas  
- -SI! …erm Britt, no creo que debas ir hoy  
- ¿Qué?¿porque? – frunció el ceño mientras se deslizaba dentro de la pollera y se levantaba de su cama para tantear las paredes en busca de la puerta que la sacaría de allí. Pronto un suspiro-de esos que traen escrito "no te va a gustar"- llamo su atención - ¿San?  
-Si, estoy despierta…solo que, no creo debas animar si no puedes ver Brit, es peligroso – las palabras eran tan cuidadosas como se lo permitia su lucidez, no habia dicho " no creo que puedas" aunque eso era lo que verdaderamente preocupaba a la morena porque incluso con las increíbles habilidades para la danza y las acrobacias, la ceguera era un obstáculo importante en las coreografías. Especialmente las de Sue Sylvester que eran conocidas por ser riesgosas  
- ¿No crees que Sue me deje entrar? – Apretó los ojos aun cerrados. Podía sentir la voz temblar al otro lado de la línea. Genial  
- -Claro que si Britt, solo porque le importa mas su rutina que tu seguridad te dejara entrar – Silencio, lo estaba considerando. Mierda, ese no era el plan - ¿Recuerdas a Ashley? – un "hmn" llego como afirmación - Era la mejor, después del trio claro, pero incluso tras su accidente Sue le exigió bailar y pues…estoy segura que sigue con el collarin ¿no?- [/color] La rubia asintió ausentemente mientras bajaba las escaleras bien sujeta al agarre, tan pronto que se acordó que no podía verla agrego un "Si" rápido – Debio haber sanado hace 2 años pero animar con el cuello roto solo hiso que su recuperación fuera tediosamente lenta…Pft, Ni se si alguna vez se valla a recuperar – La idea la hiso estremecer ¿Y si ocurria lo mismo con Brittany y tanto movimiento la dejaba ciega por siempre? No pensaba correr el riesgo de empeorar la ceguera o de que otro golpe terminara de oscurecre su mirada -No te iré a buscar hasta las 7 asi que vuelve a dormir Britt – finalizo  
- Pero …  
- -A dormir Britt..  
- Pe…  
- -A la cama…

- -¿Qué?  
- No se en que parte de la casa estoy…

- …  
- -… Voy para allá

15 minutos mas tarde aun bostezaba a espera de que se abriera el portón eléctrico que daba acceso a la enorme casa de los Pierce. Si le preguntaras a Santana por una descripción, ella te podría decir que el lugar parece extraído de una película de Hollywood aunque sin dudas reflejaba la vida tranquila de Lima y que a pesar de su inmenso e imponente tamaño, se veía muy cálida y hogareña, aun cuando fuera excesivamente grande para sus 3 habitantes presentaba la sencillez con la que se desenvolvían todos en ese hogar. Mientras avanzaba por el camino, Santana podría recordar la piscina que no se ve pero se encuentras detrás donde tantos veranos pasaría recostada al sol, no que necesitara broncearse, simplemente le gusta el calor del sol. Y acompañar a la rubia, claro. –-[color=#B40404] Fuck it – se repitió al notar que su cabeza se giraba en torno hacia la ojiazul que estaría perdida dando vueltas por quien sabe dios que piso…. Oh bueno, quizás no porque casi se la chocaba al entrar a la casa

-o-

- -Britt?– auténticamente sorprendida aunque aliviada la latina parpadeo un par de veces.  
- Hey San! Llegaste rápido – dijo sonriendo ¿Cómo es posible que alguien estuviera de tan buen humor tan temprano de mañana?  
- -Porque no había nadie en las calles – rodo los ojos como si la respuesta fuera mas que obvia aunque lo cierto es que quizas hubiera traspasado solo un poco el limite de velocidad permitido -¿ ¿no era que no sabías dónde estabas? – desvió nuevamente el tema hacia su situación actual, la que la había sacado a contra su voluntad (Si, claro) de la cama  
- sigo sin saberlo… - dijo la otra encogiéndose otros y estremeciéndose con el aire frio de la mañana que entraba por la puerta  
-¿ Britt, me acabas de abrir la puerta…la de la entrada –agrego al final ya que en esa casa sobraban marcos y ventanas  
- te estaba por preguntar que hacías en mi baño – dijo negando con un puchero haciendo que la otra reprimiera una risa, era adorable. Especialmente viendo lo que estaba vestía  
- -¿Britt? – la risa salía como respiraciones cortas por su nariz mientras lentamente la iba empujando hacia atrás para pasar a la mansión -¿Qué se supone estas usando?  
- Uh…bueno supuse que aun podía seguir usando el traje de las Cheerios hasta averiguar si Sue me deja animar – dijo mordiendo su labio inferior de forma nerviosa, a ella le gustaba su traje, no solo se había acostumbrado a llevarlo como una segunda piel si no que llevaba miles de recuerdos y hasta ayer le conferían seguridad, como un escudo social.  
- ¿Britt tienes puesto tus boxers de patitos-negó con la cabeza pero frenándose al instante al darse de cuenta de algo mas-  
- ….los que te dije que tiraras- bufo, recordaba que el año pasado mientras hacían limpieza de primavera, se habían pasado discutiendo toda la tarde sobre la prenda hasta que finalmente consiguió que la rubia prometiera deshacerse de ellos, buen en teoría porque evidentemente seguía allí. Ahora cubierta por las manos de las otra quien murmuraba algo de "con patitos todo es mejor" logrando que negara con una sonrisa de lado – con una musculosa violeta…y botas …con tacos…negros -¿Cómo era posible que no notase los tacos? Todo lo demás entendía pero ¿y los tacos? Maldita ella y su equilibrio casi celestial que le permitían estar cómoda en zapatillas o en esas agujas de 6 cm.  
- Uhmn – fue la única respuesta que recibió de la otra quien seguía ocupada ocultando los adorables patitos de la mirada oscura de su mejor amiga como si leyera en ellos alguna amenaza oscura de enviarlos a un incinerador tan pronto se descuidara  
- Mejor subimos y te cambias, igual aun falta una hora para irnos – dijo tomando su muñeca y empezando el recorrido de regreso a la habitación de la holandesa quien la siguió de buen talante, despreocupada de tener que pensar en los muebles. Al llegar al destino, simplemente menciono que entraría al baño y aprovecharía a tomar una ducha mientras la otra armaba algún conjunto que pudiera usar. La hispana simplemente accedió diciendo que no se preocupara, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta desaparecer tras la pureta habiendo oído el _"pero me gustaría usar mi uniforme" _que salio como un murmullo casi inentendible. Casi

Dejo caer las prendas sobre su cama y enseguida se recostó a un lado, observando los trofeos y medallas que brillaban al otro lado de la habitación. Entremezclados había 3 campeonatos de animación, 5 de hip hop, 2 de ballet, 1 de tango y 4 de contemporáneo sin contar con los certificados de diferentes escuelas y convenciones. Ver todo aquello solo reafirmo su teoría y el malestar estomacal que venía con el pensamiento que parte de esa frustración que sentiría la rubia, eran su culpa. Gruño y con fuerza pateo uno de los peluches sobre la cama recibiendo un MEOOOOOW de parte de lord T que dormía sobre el sillón y ahora la miraba con todo el odio que podían expresar esos ojos adormilados  
- San! Que le hiciste? – a tiempo salía del baño la rubia en una bata para levantar al gato quien venía a darle informe de las quejas. Jamas se agradaron el uno al otro o al menos eso pretendían - ¿La ropa? - agrego al final, recordando el pequeño detalle  
- - A los pies de la cama – dijo levantándose y extendiéndosela, ignorando su primera pregunta al apollar y sacudir la mano aun sobre la cabeza del gato con fuerza haciendo que este se sacudiera molesto por la acción – Ven Lord T, ven con la Tia Tana – dijo atrapándolo rápidamente entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera escapar asustado por la simple propuesta igual que la dueña que se vio recia a dejarlo en las peligrosas manos de la morocha, acto que la hiso voltear los ojos exageradamente – No le hare nada, es para que te puedas cambiar – y ya era mentira, regresando a la cama obligaba al gato a parar en dos patas y bailar algo que intentaba ser la macarena mientras cantaba – Oye tu cuerpo pide salsa, y con este ritmo no puedo parar-ar-ar - Quizás fue ese murmullo español o los maullidos y siseos amenazantes del gato que llevaron a que en un parpadeo la holandesa estuviese lista para rescatar a su gato, ahora si vestida, dejándolo en el suelo nuevamente tras un sonoro beso en su cabecita felina y un "ella te adora" susurrado  
- Hey Britt…  
- Hmn?  
-¿Dónde dejaste los patitos?  
…

-o-

- ¿Teníamos 1 hora de sobra ¿Cómo es que nos atrasamos? - Ambas corrían escaleras abajo, apenas esquivando los muebles y ocasionalmente chocando con las paredes para re-dirigirse hacia la entrada.  
- Porque me bañe y luego tenia el pelo mojado y tenia que secarlo con una toalla porque el secador lo seca y no me gusta, después lo peinaste pero eso no te lleva mucho asi que debió ser el baile con Tubby – Sentencio convencida  
- …o quizás es porque te amotinaste en el baño durante casi 10 minutos! – dijo frenando en el pasillo principal, girando a la derecha y entrando a la cocina donde soltó la muñeca de su amiga para dirigirse a las alacenas.  
- Tenia que protegerme y proteger mis boxers! – por supuesto, los boxers de patitos. _El eterno dilema _  
- Pft, no iba a hacerles nada….grave  
- Ibas a destrozarlos! – o miles de cosas peor pensó la rubia aunque no alcanzo a mencionarlas  
- - Valla Santana, eso es agresivo – Una voz masculina interrumpió la conversación desde la mesada, seguido por un sorbo de lo que olía como café.  
- Abuelo! - En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los largos y pálidos brazos se cerraron en un abrazo alrededor del hombre de ojos miel quien correspondió el gesto, observando por sobre el hombro de su nieta a la otra chica quien había logrado bajar el color de sus mejillas y ahora lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Apenas había entreabierto los labios cuando el anciano volvió a interrumpir  
- Ya estaba aquí cuando entraron – levanto sus manos en señal de paz y la bailarina tomo la señal como que debía liberarlo y sentarse. El anciano la observo por un segundo antes de volver a dirigir sus ojos ambarinos de nuevo hacia adelante con total parsimonia  
- ¿y porque demonios no dijo nada? – Descruzo los brazos y se dio vuelta para sacar las tostadas antes de servirlas en un plato y empujarlo por la mesa hacia Brittany que seguía la conversación con los ojos, escondiendo una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.  
- No me dieron tiempo – respondió con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros y dando otro sorbo a su café, dejando el ambiente por unos segundos de nuevo – pero parece que todo se mueve muy rápido para mi ¿Qué haces aquí Santana?¿?y porque ibas a destrozar a Brittany o su ropa interior? – las pobladas cejas blancas se levantaron divertidas al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica.  
- Oh es que a Santana no le gustan mis boxers de patito, dice que no son…¿Ridículos?¿Eso era San? – La bailarina mordió su la labio inferior por dentro intentando contener la sonrisa y fingiendo real concentración, lamentándose de poder ver aunque imaginándose los ojos abriéndose de par en par – Si, eso era. Los quiere quemar así me obligaba a ir por la casa en algo mas uh…"rico" era la palabra San? El español no me va muy bien – Inclino la cabeza pestañando rápidamente fingiendo toda la inocencia del mundo, pero la fachada se termino dejando paso a la risa a pulmón lleno al sentir las manos de la pobre victima empujarla por el corredor hacia la salida.

Aun desde afuera de la casa Santana sentía la risa alegre, fuerte y rasposa del patriarca de la familia resonar en su cabeza

* * *

_Espero que les guste el cap, se que no es muy central ni dramatico, ni nada. Simplemente un poco de vida cotidiana (esta bien, lo admito, lo admito me encanta escribirlas y me encanta molestar a Santana XD perdonenme!) y de paso tengo la oportunidad de introducir otro personaje: El abuelo de Britt que esta basado, por si se preguntan, en Richard Harris. Por cierto ¿Alguien descubrio el mini spoiler oculto? Si es asi no lo digan, es solo algo que se dio mientras escribia y que quiero ver si alguien mas se dio cuenta o yo soy la loca que se fija en esos detallitos xD._

_**PD**__: La cancion de Sue Sylvester es "Calling all the Monsters" porque...por ser el celular de Britt tenia que ser algo movido, y pues este video (/watch?v=UIJJ6xlr6Pk) le entraba perfecto con los rojos y negros (Ademas no encuentro esa version en ningun otro lado XD)_


	6. Guardian Angels

Eran las 7 de la mañana y Lima comenzaba a despertar, los alumnos iban al colegio y los adultos a sus respectivos trabajos. Las calles lentamente se iban llenando y el silencio nocturno era interrumpido por las voces de los hombres y el ruido de los motores

- Odio estas horas –resoplo la morocha de ojos oscuros pensando que, de haber salido 10 minutos más temprano no tendrían que haber soportado el cargado trafico mañanero. Y claro, también hubiera evitado la escena de la cocina que aun tenia a la rubia riendo entre dientes mientras el Subaru intentaba estacionarse – y luego la gente se pregunta porque eres parte del trio impío… llevas riéndote de mi desde que salimos! – Su tono de voz era alto pero estaba lejos de sonar amenazador, al menos para la rubia quien simplemente puso su mejor cara de inocencia mientras pestañeando rapidamente como una caricatura y sintiendo que el viaje llegaba al final pero quedándose estática al sentir que las ruedas finalmente se detenían, indicándole segundos después de que debía bajarse. - ¿Britt?  
- …Si- Su voz habia sonado baja y ausente mientras dirigia su rostro hacia el gigantesco edificio: Alli estaban, en su oscuridad y a plena luz del día: los susurros malintencionados, las risas indiscretas, los golpes, los gritos. La soledad  
Se sintió enferma, como si un nudo de realidad finalmente se asentara en su estómago esperando crecer con cada hora que pasara alimentándose del stress y la angustia que le provocaba regresar a aquellas paredes sin su uniforme, pero no podia huir y en el fondo de su cabeza su conciencia la castigaba diciendo que todo esto era su culpa. Todo

Tomo aire, inflando su pecho y abriendo la puerta del auto para bajarse pero encontrándose a si misma atada por el cinturón del cual logro desprenderse tras 3 intentos y un siseo enojado, de golpe carente de la paciencia o amabilidad que solian ser su firma.  
Se había alejado unos pasos en sus propios pensamientos cuando un sonido sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro con cuidado, sobresaltándola – Esta bien, soy yo…- Sonrió con tristeza reconociendo la voz de la latina a su lado, empujándola para guiarla hacia la puerta del instituto pensando cuanto mas difícil haría eso la despedida – Si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu primera clase - dio un suave apretón en el hombro intentando transmitirle confianza aunque ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura de todo aquello ¿Por qué su abuelo no habia llamado al colegio? Brittany debería estar guardando reposo, no en este lugar – pero si no quieres podemos volver, seguro tu abuelo puede explicarle a Figgins...  
-No, no puedo perder mas clases – fruncio el ceño, sabia que algo la rubia estaba ocultando algo por la forma en la que casi habia interrumpido sus palabras y evitaba su mirada pero también era de conocimiento publico que no era buena mintiendo por demasiado tiempo antes de que la verdad se descubriese, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo sintió una voz conocida llamarlas por la espalda

- Hey Sam ¿Tambien te confundiste con el reloj? –dijo volteando y aprovechando a cambiar el tema y sacándose la atención de encima a su mas clásico estilo  
- ¿Eh?...errr no, siempre dejo a mis hermanitos en su colegio antes de venir, creo que los profesores por eso me tienen algo mas de paciencia ¿y tu? ¿te dormiste?  
- Nha, fue una mañana agitada  
- Seh, Brittany me estaba por contar que la tiene tan nerviosa – dijo obviando cualquier reacción en la expresión del chico. Ahora lo que necesitaba era descubrir porque una de sus mejores amigas estaba ocultándole algo que sabia iba a descubrir de cualquier manera  
- Bueno…- dijo volviendo a interrumpir, ganándose una intensa mirada de soslayo que lo hiso dudar unos segundos antes de agregar- yo también lo estaría pero no tienes porque!umm yo puedo acompañarte a las clases y ayudarte con los libros y apuntes de las materias que tengamos juntos, no soy el mejor en mat..-  
- Bien, te corto ahí labios de trucha porque Britt no esta invalida y menos sorda, puede grabar las clases perfectamente en su celular y caminar, gracias- termino sarcastica  
- No San, de hecho… me parece bien – suspiro- no sabes lo difícil que fue marcar tu numero o que tan horrible y vergonzozo se sintió perderme dentro de casa – agrego intentando explicarse al sentir la angustia y malos humores subir por la chica a su lado. Además necesitaba evitar las preguntas y estaba segura que Sam no lo haría ..o que al menos al no recibir respuesta zanjaría el tema  
- Bueno, ya que no me necesitas mejor me voy yendo - dijo tratando de sonar ofendida y en parte lo estaba pero le ganaba la preocupacion, sabia que moverse por el colegio era complicado especialmente si no tenias una actitud dominante que te salvaguardara de los problemas. Ahora deberia sumarle que no podia valerse de un sentido tan valioso como la vista sin siquiera tener la seguridad de, que por su temporal condicion, la dejarian en paz. Suficiente habian visto como atacaba a Artie para saber eso  
- ¿Qué? ¿Ya?  
- Si, si me apuro llegare a las ultimas clases de la mañana. No quiero tampoco atrasarme demasiado  
- oh…  
- Lo siento Britt me gustaría quedarme pero …  
- no, no importa – dijo la otra negando, recordando la misma conversación que habían tenido meses atrás, sintiendo que esta dolia un poco mas porque estaban frente a frente y no tras una fría pantalla. Era mas tangible, mas real – Cuidate – dijo estrando sus brazos para abrazarla antes de voltear, reaccionando a una toz fingida detrás de ella  
- Perdon uhmn…las clases…- Sam no quería arriesgarse y averiguar si el rumor de las cuchillas era verdadero asi que fue cauteloso al jalar de un brazo de la holandesa para que apurarla a seguirlo. Sin dudas estaba tentando su suerte hoy  
- Si perdón… Adios Sanny – sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse mientras recorrían el piso acompañando al futbolista en un trote suave que ganaba velocidad, fingiendo interés por sus clases cuando únicamente quería escapar a cualquier lugar.

-o-

- Hey…Hey Santana!  
- Frankenteen?- Descolgó la manguera al ver que el medidor marcaba que el tanque estaba lleno mientras el chico terminaba de cubrir los ultimos metros que los separaban – ¿No estabas en la armada jugando a ser el soldadito de plomo?  
- Eh…es una larga historia  
- Lo que sea ¿Qué quieres?  
- Veras con los chicos de Glee haremos Glease de nuevo y quería saber si querias hacer la parte de Rizzo – ahí estaba esa sonrisa patética, entre nerviosa y alegre, que la cansaba mágicamente.  
- No.  
- ¿Eh?¿Porque? Crei que te gustaba cantar y Rizz-  
- Me gusta cantar y Rizzo es mi personaje favorito pero no tengo tiempo para regresar para las prácticas, pruebas de sonido y vestuario toda la semana porque, a diferencia de ti, tengo obligaciones y sueños que seguir como para andar ayudándote con fantasías del pasado. No me pongas esa cara, sabes que tengo razón, estás haciendo esto por Frodo, lo se porque de otro modo estarías a su lado moviendo el rabito y bailoteando alrededor mientras ella me da un discurso y se las ingenia para cantar una canción triste y extrañamente acorde. Pero siendo claro que no esta por aquí…obviamente rompieron de nuevo y tu intentas construir una especie de pantalla mal forme a su primer musical. "romantico" – rodo los ojos en evidente sarcasmo. Ya habia aguntado demasiado sin explotar a nadie en la cara pero al menos esta vez podia estar orgullosa de que habia dicho todo lo que pensaba sin desviarse demasiado a insultar en el camino. Quizas lo de Rachel era duro per no dejaba ser la verdad quisiera verlo el o no, pero esa verdad no era razón suficiente para que ella se quedase y con todo dicho simplemente rodeo el auto para continuar su partida  
- Bueno..umn nose...¿Por qué no lo piensas? La obra es el ultimo sábado del mes y ..,  
- No – repitio cerrando la puerta tras subirse, dando por terminada la conversación y saludando con un movimiento rápido de la mano por el retrovisor antes de desaparecer rumbo a la ruta

-o-

El sol estaba cayendo cuando finalmente pudo detenerse en su apartamento, lanzar la cartera hacia un sillón y seguir hacia su habitación para caer en la cama dejando salir todo el aire de un largo día. Los talleres habia sido extenuantes y la clase de Filosofia dejo su cabeza palpitante, incluso el solo pensamiento de que debía cocinarse para comer la hiso hiso patear sus zapatos para en rapidos movimientos convertirse en un ovillo sobre la cama lista para dar terminado el dia apenas a las 9 de la noche  
Apenas estaba alcanzando a perderse en el mundo de los sueños cuando "Ironic" comenzó a sonar por los parlantes de su celular, de una llamada entrante. Gruño contra la almohada, tanteando el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta sacar el pequeño aparato, normalmente hubiera cancelado la llamada pero el tono personalizado le advertia de ante mano quien era

- ¿Fabrey? Que clase de cataclismo ha ocurrido como para que decidas llamar… Por favor dime que el cuarenton no te embarazo, no podría soportar otro mar de hormonas  
- ¿Qué? No!, aght Santana - sono un resoplido al otro lado de la línea y la morocha debio apretar los dientes para acallar su risa – Escucha Finn hablo conmigo y ..  
- No  
- ¿podrias escucharme al menos un minuto?  
- No, Quinn, no puedo porque ya veo a donde va esta conversación y no quiero oírla. Ya le dije al T-Rex que no puedo permitirme faltar a las practicas, si me echan del equipo me quitan la beca y adiós todos mis esfuerzos  
- Pero tu no tienes 1700 kilometros! Estas a 4 horas máximo de Ohio y no puedes decirme que tengas entrenamiento los sabados a la noche porque nadie y repito nadie puede ser peor que Sue e incluso ella nos liberaba al mediodía  
- Pero los sabados tampoco ensayan los del glee club, sonido, vestuario, lu..  
- Excusas. Por mucho que odie inflarte el ego Lopez, tu no necesitas ensayar como el resto del grupo, tu sabes cantar con tu voz espectacular, sabes moverte en el escenario y bailar. Eres Rizzo reencarnada asi que olvídate de actuar …además Tina sabe tus medidas o envíaselas por correo mujer, ni que fuera tan complicado agarrar una cinta métrica – Finalmente se detuvo esperando por una respuesta pero recibiendo solamente la respiracion tranquila al otro lado de la línea - Santana!-  
- **Si,** Si! - dijo, bostezando- hasme el favor de dejar de juntarte con Berry, empieza a pasarte su parloteo  
- Ignorare eso, no hay forma de que yo sea **tan** aburrida ¿Y bien?¿Puedo decirle a Finn que cuente contigo?  
- Nop  
- ¿Qué? ¿Y Que va a pasar con Brittany?  
- Q…Que tiene que ver ella? – el abrupto cambio de conversación la hiso abrir los ojos y enderezarse en la cama intentando seguir lo que la otra rubia le decia  
- ¿Crees que llame porque me hace ilusión verte vestida en un vestido rosa pasado de época porque, de todas las personas, Finn me lo pidió?  
- Ehm… - un suspiro cansino llego al otro lado de la linea  
- Brittany va a bailar en Glease y…  
- ¿Qué? Eso es una locura es que nadie dentro de ese colegio piensa lo que..- la voz salio rapida, propulsada por la sorpresa y los sentimientos, todos colericos-  
- Si Santana ese es el problema, que piensan. Piensan que estaba deprimida antes del golpe y que si le quitan la oportunidad de bailar, de desahogarse, entonces le harán mas daño y yo creo que es mala idea bloquearle su ruta de escape pero….  
- Pero se va a lastimar – dijo como si simplemente señalara un hecho ineludible  
- Es muy buena bailarina y muy perceptiva pero habrá muchos ruidos, mucha gente enloquecida sobre y fuera del escenario… Si, confio en que Sam y Sugar tendrán un ojo sobre ella – "sobretodo Sam" quiso agregar la latina pero se mordio la lengua dejandola seguir. En cambio solo llego un suspiro- y que los demás la intentaran ayudar pero aveces Brittany… - se detuvo a buscar las palabras pero luego recordó que hablaba con alguien que entendía tanto o más a la holandesa ¿Qué habia que explicar? Mucho en verdad, no todos ven de nosotros lo mismo y no a todos nos mostramos de igual manera: nos adaptamos y se adaptan asi se forman las amistades, incluso las mas insolitas pero ¿Cómo sabría eso Quinn Fabrey? Simplemente asumia que la amistad de las 3 era igual pero diferente, simplemente funcionaba y las dos veian de la misma forma a la mayor de las 3  
- Fabrey?  
- Si, lo siento. Escucha solo quiero que alguien que la conosca este ahí, atento. Sabes que no estaría llamándote si pudiera hacerlo pero …  
- Awwww Quinny toda dulzona y maternal …¿Segura no te preñaron?  
- Aght eres imposible – dijo con tono impasible pero verdaderamente aliviada de que la conversación girara, dejando zanjado el tema al menos por esa noche.

* * *

_Bueno, parte 2 y como prometi un vistazo a la union de Santana a Glease y la re-aparicion de Quinn telefonicamente, obviamente es por ella el titulo de la 2da parte (le pongo titulo porque...erm...eh... si :3) porque ya ven como desde la distancia se encarga de ver que Brittany este bien y no es que Santana no se preocupe pero simplemente simplemente se le pasan esos detalles (ya ven, tampoco noto que Brittany tuviera problemas con el celular) tiene una vision mas general y un pensamiento mas rapido pero no tan minusioso en el acto como Fabrey (Se nota que amo ese apellido, verdad e_e? suena glorioso ) __**Viva la amistad Quinntana y Fierce!**__ ...y Sam como siempre entre nosotros n_n el es un buen amigo despues de todo y lo necesito para ir construyendo algo ligeramente mas significativo para el capitulo de __**"Swan Song" **__...dios me ampare mientras escribo eso - ya me veo enredada xD _


	7. The Shadows of the Lonely

**Capitulo 5  
"The Shadows of the Lonely"**

To think that only yesterday  
I was cheerful, bright and gay  
Looking forward to who wouldn't do the role I was about to play?  
But as if to knock me down  
Reality came around  
**(Alone Again, Naturally-Gilbert O`Sullivan)**

_-o-_

El sonido de un motor encendiéndose la alerto, sacándola de un trance en el que no sabía que habia caído y luego, cuando las llantas sonaron contra el pavimento, no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás como si olvidase su ceguera o desease que con el simple movimiento regresaran los colores y las formas, sin embargo en ese momento la oscuridad cobro otro matiz, uno sobrecogedor que robo todo el aire de sus pulmones y la aislo del mundo. Estaba frente al matiz de la _Soledad_

- ¿te sientes mal? – pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, sonaba lejana aunque estaba segura de que se encontraba solo a unos pasos de distancia. Lentamente volvio a girar el rostro, aun atrapada por la "nueva" oscuridad o mas bien por la nueva sensación que esta le había dado. Si en el estacionamiento del hospital le había parecido la más oscura, sin duda esta había batido un nuevo record y , aunque no podia precisar dada su falta de experiencia, sabia que ambas eran muy diferentes- Britt?- Volvió a repetir la voz y esta vez se concentró en responder o en dar indicios de que la oía a pesar de todo. Giro complemente el cuerpo y dio unos pasos lentos e inseguros que empujaron al otro a volver con una nueva pregunta- ¿Quieres que la llame? No creo que haya salido de Lima todavia  
- -NO- solto de forma abrupta como si de pronto se hubiese catapultado a la realidad y al mismo tiempo necesitase con urgencia escapar de todo lo anterior – No, tiene clases …y nosotros tambien

-o-

Por el resto del dia y luego de la semana, Brittany fue descubriendo nuevas cosas que , buenas o no, siempre las sorprendían incluso dentro de esos entornos que creía tan conocidos. Descubrió como su cuerpo parecía tener un piloto automático que la regresaba siempre a su casillero y que las distancias no eran las que recordaba: los pasillos parecían mas anchos, las mesas mas estrechas, las ramas de los arboles colgaban mas altos mientras el alfeizar de las ventanas mas bajo. Se entero tambien de varios y diferentes rumores sobre el accidente que la dejaron perpleja y confirmo de que estaba excusada de rendir exámenes pero no asi de ausentarse de clases. Las políticas del colegio ,como siempre, eran un disparate  
Sin embargo lo que aprendió al final del jueves es que lo más conveniente, dada su situación, era esperar al toque de timbre para que los pasillos estén vacíos antes de ir a clase, teniendo en cuenta que sus tardanzas estaban justificadas y asi poder evitar chocar con las personas equivocadas. Esperar quieta en su casillero ahora parecía la mejor opción para evitar empujones como el de aquel jueves cuando su cuerpo choco contra el frio metal, dejando en su hombro una impresión detallada del candado y, mas abajo, 3 cortes horizontales replicaban la rejilla del casillero.  
Afortunadamente aquella vez no estaba sola (aunque para ser sincera, raramente lo estaba)y solo minutos mas tarde mientras, Sugar la acompañaba a la enfermería intentando controlar los sobresaltos de la rubia a cada golpe, ruido y movimiento a su alrededor, y aun con la cabeza dando vueltas, Brittany podia jurar de que jamás había oído palabras tan fuertes y agresivas salir de la pequeña castaña a su lado. Años atrás se habían hecho amigas rápidamente debido a que compartían una naturaleza extrovertida y entusiasta y aunque la mas joven siempre habia sido mas unida a la ojiazul, su admiración estaba reservada para cierta egresada con el diccionario más amplio de insultos y asi no era de extrañar que con el tiempo imitara alguna de sus formas. Hasta ese momento no habia notado este cambio pero llegada la tarde, cuando la pequeña millonaria la ayudaba a elegir su ropa del dia siguiente, semi enterrada en el armario buscando algo que tapara las heridas y siguiera la tendencia de (su)moda mientras conversaban animadamente sobre tema de los mas variados y pintorescos, pudo notar como incluso estaba adquiriendo reacciones similares cuando, sin poder evitarlo, un pensamiento se escapo de sus labios "-¿Por qué?"- Aquella maldad siempre habia sido confusa pero siempre habia tenido a Quinn o Santana, incluso a Sue para disipar sus dudas de porque existían actos como tal y jamas antes habia sido victima directa de los abusos, por primera vez estas pregunta daba vueltas, rebotando en su mente sin dejarla dormir y rehusándose a partir sin respuestas verdaderas  
-Porque son unos idiotas- fue la simple respuesta que recibió junto a una remera tejida de mangas anchas. A pesar de que esto no la convenciera ni satisficiera su curiosidad, no pudo evitar sonreír atraída por la nostalgia en el tono del fingido desinterés de Sugar que la llevaba al país de los recuerdos.

La semana siguió corriendo y el viernes la encontro sentada en la cafetería, absolutamente sola e inmóvil mientras se sumergia en sus pensamientos que rondaban el debo, quiero y puedo. Como que debía estudiar mas para sacar mejores notas pero que en verdad quería bailar, hacer motocross y estar de regreso en los brazos de santana. Todos realizables eran igual de propensos a terminar lastimandola por lo que quedaban descartados con un gruñido con el que dejo caer el torso sobre la mesa, vencida.  
Mantuvo su posición hasta que su mente abandono todas las preocupaciones para voltear de forma instintiva hacia una nueva figura en la sala, la distancia no le permitía reconocerla pero eso no evitaba que su cuerpo se tensara, expectante y alerta como un animal que nervioso buscaba un depredador entre los pastizales, sabia que estaba alli  
Escucho pasos, firmes y rapidos , rodearla por la derecha y deteniéndose un instante, como si midiese a la situación y su presa, antes de acercarse. Nuevos ruidos y mas pasos reunieron al cazador con su objetivo.  
- Barbie – La voz seca y hostil como el desierto revelaron la identidad oculta pero lejos eso estuvo de tranquilizarla. De hecho parecio tener el efecto inverso, aumentando sus nervios e incomodidad y logrando que la joven se encogiera en su asiento escondiendo sus manos bajo la mesa y sobre su regazo -[color=#610B38] ¿Por qué no estas en clase?  
- No puedo ir a gimania – ese era el ejemplo del quiero que se veía obstaculizad por el puedo ¿Por qué no podían excusarla de historia?  
- No me digas que esa cara de perrito mojado es por eso?  
- No! Es decir si pero no …me gusta gimnasia pero no estoy triste por ello o quizas si pero solo un poco, es que estaba pensando..  
- ¿Pensando?¿Y no se te frito el mani que tienes por cerebro? – Cerro los ojos con fuerza, odiaba sentirse estúpida y por sobretodo que siempre existiese alguien con el tiempo y la voluntad necesaria para recordárselo. Asintio despacio, no confiando en que su voz no delatara su sentir pero con la certeza de que debía una respuesta -¿Y se puede saber que cruzo esas dos neuronas tuyas?- Los deseos de escapar cada vez eran mas intensos pero se acumulaban en su musculos sin encontrar salida pues seguía sentada, sintiendo el cuerpo agarrotado sobre el asiento y asi, como otras tantas veces simplemente quedo en silencio esperando que pronto la otra persona se cansara y alejara. Pero no, los minutos pasaron y el silencio era completo, no habia pasos que se alejaran, no habia insultos que la presionaran a seguir. Solamente el silencio de quien espera genuinamente una respuesta  
- Pensaba en ¿Por qué hay gente que lastima? – No era totalmente una mentira y no era totalmente la verdad. Aunque en aquel momento no lo estuviera pensando si era la duda que mas atosigaba su mente. Necesitaba aclararse y prosiguió, intentando que con ello recibiera la respuesta que buscaba – Pensaba si existe alguna sensación en lastimar … Es decir, cuando hago el bien se siente bien, como cuando doy de comer a los patitos en el parque o cuando cantamos e el comedor para navidad, se sentía bien y era razón suficiente para hacerlo, incluso si no sabia cuanto ayudaba a esas familias, simplemente la sensación era confortable, las risas….¿Hay algo en hacer mal a otra persona? ¿Alguna sensación? Porque yo he tenido malos deseos para otras personas pero me cuesta realizarlos…supongo que no soy tan valiente

Un nuevo silencio sumergio a ambas personas, apenas interrumpido por el sorbido de algo que olia a café y en lo que antes no habia reparado. Sentia que habia quedado en ridículo al vomitar en seco todo lo que habia en su cerebro y pronto quiso epnsar en algo nuevo que decir, como el problema de los 3 pilares que parecían no poder concordar. Pero antes ed que volviera a abrir la boca, la taza golpeo la mesa y la voz retomo el habla, ahora mas pausada y pensativa  
- Hay muchas razones por la gente elige lastimar Barbie, por miedo, ignorancia, aveces sin intención o incluso sin saberlo pero no creo que haya una satisfacción en hacer el mal como en hacer el bien, pero si existe cierto confort, un alivio temporal… es como si el causar mal al otro te quitara parte de tu propio mal un rato. Te aseguras de que no eres el único que sufre del vivir y antes de que te des cuenta se vuelve algo instaneo, automatico y muchas veces alejara a la gente pero para algunos es el único momento de paz en una guerra cotidiana donde disparas o te disparan  
- _Sin quererlo o pensarlo..como Becky_ – las palabras lentamente se iban sumergiendo en su cerebro, empezando a dar vueltas para reunirse con otras memorias y pensamientos mientras pensaba como hacer la siguiente pregunta que quedo en el olvido tras que la voz volviera a interrumpir  
-¿Becky?  
- OH…es que,...era una amiga y solia ayudarla con algunos pasos para su audición en las cheerios por que ese era su sueño pero creo que en verdad lo que quería era ser respetada ...En fin, cuando entro las dos casi explotamos, no literalmente porque eso seria peligroso pero estabamos muy felices aunque quizas, ahora que pienso, algo si exploto porque luego no recuerdo porque pero se fue alejándose…cada vez hablábamos menos y desde que se hiso sub-capitana siento que me ignora, que me evitara y especialmente en los tiempos en los que no estuve en el equipo  
- Becky es una buena chica, de carácter fuerte y con grandes ambiciones pero buena…estoy casi segura de que no pretendía herirte  
- - Si lo se pero… igual duele pensar que éramos mas amigas que esto –  
- El tiempo siempre cambia a la gente, las cosas que viven y la gente que conocen en ese lapso las van moldeando. Incluso los sueños, por muy diferente que sean van trazando nuestro camino aunque … la fama y el poder….el soñar con ellas es peligroso , porque tanto alcanzarlas como no, dejan una marca de la que pocas personas pueden escaparLos ojos claros se abrieron de par en par y por unos segundos parecieron agrietarse como si se trata de un vidrio apedreado por la verdad, dejando que las ultimas palabras la atravesaran inmovilizándola en su lugar. Un pestañeo se llevo rastro de aquel efecto visual pero no logro alejar aquella sensación en su cuerpo ¿era su cuerpo? de alguna forma se sentía vacía y desorientada, como cuando su cabeza habia golpeado el locker el día anterior. Afortunadamente y antes de que la otra presencia notara este cambio, el timbre sono obligándola a levantarse rápidamente de su asiento  
- ¿A dónde vas? Acaba de iniciar el recreo  
- Si, es solo que no quiero quedarme – Pronto entrarían como ganado, buscando ocupar los mejores lugares, y ella no quería estar allí para ser victima de un mar de estudiantes hambrientos asi que decidio escapar por la segunda puerta ante una atónita mirada café. Sin duda el tiempo también marcaba cambios en aquella preciosa muñeca

-¿Brittany?- la duda resonó en el tono de voz, no porque dudara de que allí estuviera la rubia pero porque no estaba seguro de que ella quisiese ser encontrada, es decir ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría sentada en el auditorio si no era para estar sola? El lugar estaba vacio y las luces completamente apagadas, si aun se podía distinguir las siluetas era gracias a la luz que se colaba por las ventanas superiores.  
- eh?...Hey Sam! ¿Cómo me encontraste? – en su voz no habia reproches, o al menos no uno que pudiera reconocer, si no simple curiosidad. Alentado por la bienvenida decidió bajar los escalones  
- Bueno Artie me conto que antes solias esconderte en la sala del coro cuando tenias problemas…pero últimamente no pareces estar muy cómoda allí y pensé que esta era como una segunda sala del coro ¿no?  
- No lo habia pensado asi…supongo que tiene lógica  
- ¿y entonces porque viniste?

La rubia se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder, simplemente habia escapado del comedor y evitado la sala del coro. Uno estaba demasiado lleno de gente y el segundo de recuerdos agridulces a los que preferia no tener que enfrentar estando sola, al menos no por el momento. Suspiro y exhalo con el aire todos los pensamientos que se habían amontado en su cabeza para intentar responder la pregunta aunque no estaba segura de que existiera una respuesta – es comoda- fue lo único que logro sacar tras algunos minutos y parecio ser suficiente por que el chico a su lado no replico nada y volvieron a caer en un comodo silencio.

- …¿No te da miedo?– _casi_, un comodo silencio – la ceguera, la oscuridad..  
Se sorprendio por lo súbito y extraño de la pregunta, aunque luego razono que se trataba de Sam; siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos y no se tomaba la molestias de ser sutil o estratégico simplemente iba de frente y con honestidad. Asi pues, su interés también tenia que ser honesto ¿verdad? aunque Brittany suponía que además deseaba oir algo sobrenatural o especial, similar a alguno de sus muchos comics. El chico emanaba una ilusión infantil a la que era imposible no sonreír y por ello, aunque las palabras y explicaciones no eran su fuerte, intento hacerlo – -A veces - fue todo lo que logro sacar tras varios minutos de pelear con las palabras- A veces tengo miedo que en la oscuridad alla algo que quiera lastimarme o que en verdad no hay nadie para ayudarme pero –agrego rápidamente no queriendo dar lastima- otras veces me siento segura, como si fuera la sabana que los mountros no pueden atravesar...- intento pelear por una explicación mas exacta pero se detuvo en el momento en que un brazo se acomodó sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola en un abrazo que le robo el aire, no por las mejores razones  
- ¿Pero sabes que siempre puedes venir a nosotros no? No tienes que esconderte en estos lugares  
- Si, pero … -dijo removiéndose en el apretado abrazo alrededor de sus hombros-  
- Enserio Britt, no se que paso con ..  
- MI BRAZO – interrumpió con los dientes apretados y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como el moretón quemaba en su piel al contacto con los dedos del chico que rápidamente la soltaron dando un salto hacia atrás con los ojos tan grandes como un plato  
- Perdón, no me di cuenta, lo siento …enserio– las palabras trastabillaban una sobre otra y el silencio que sobreviene segundos despues es tan grande que se puede oir el movimiento de los dedos por sobre la tela intentando borrar la sensación en su piel, pero solo son largos minutos antes que una risa traviesa brote tímida de los labios femeninos, creciendo cada vez mas fuerte y rebotando en las paredes del auditorio. De pronto todo parecía ridículo: el silencio, la habitación, el grito exajerado y la reacción asustadiza. Incluso el sentimiento que la habia invadido unos segundos antes de que el –casi-mencionara ese nombre. Muy Ridiculo

Siguio riendo

-o-

- !Sassy ¡ – la morocha levanto los ojos de sus apuntes y arqueo una ceja al nuevo apodo exigiendo una explicación en silencio y recibiendo nada mas que una sacudida indiferente de los hombros y una sonrisa de lado -¿Lista? - Una sonrisa se abre paso entre sus labios como un brillo de misterio en sus ojos, no han pasado dos segundos pero el libro ya se encuentra olvidado en la mesa mientras su dueña sigue las sombras de su acompañante pasillo arriba


End file.
